eternalheartsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
"A person who lead for the people of mankind." '' — Founder of the Knight. Knights are classified as the commanders, the most trustworthy, and the Protectors of the Northern Region. They practice swordsmanship, offensive/defensive tactics, and excel in strength. They are strong and the most trustworthy class. In battles, they are more likely to choose the defensive tactics. In history, Knights are known to protect the citizens from the Northern Region in the Eternal World before different races of humans chose to live together in diversity. Rankings '''E-Rank Supporter (Rookie):' Supporters are the beginners of this class. They support higher ranks in certain chores and heavy-lifting as training for increase strength. Every E-Rank Supporters receive a beginner's one-hand sword, one-hand mace, one-hand axe, spear, or pole arm. D-Rank Swordsman: '''Swordsmen practice swordsmanship and continue their training to increase more strength. Their weapons will be summon at this level when they need them. The first time they summon their weapons, there will be a change in the design and increase skill. '''C-Rank Page: Pages who obtain this rank are stronger. They train even more with their swordsmanship as well as learning the offensive/defensive tactics. At this time, their weapons will increase in skill. B-Rank Crusader: Crusaders' strength are stronger than any other classes. They can cause blunt hits on their targets and can defend themselves from any attacks. Their weapons will increase in skill even more as well a change in their weapons that suit them best. A-Rank Paladin (Instructor): Paladins continued their training as well as studies in order to be an Instructor of this class. They are more experienced in offensive/defensive tactics. They can defend themselves from a critical hit. If needed a commander in battle, Paladins are more likely to be chosen. Their weapons will increase in skill as well as a change in their weapons. If desire, their current chosen weapons will be change to two-handed sword, two-handed mace, two-handed axe, or katana. S-Rank Hero (Master): '''Heroes experienced more in skill in order to obtain this rank. They assist in protecting high named families and completing difficult missions when given to them. The S-Rank Heroes can be chosen to be in guilds of different lands to assist and protect the people and land. Their weapons increase in skill even greater than ever as well changes in the design of their chosen weapons. '''SS-Rank Duke/Duchess (or Archduke/Archduchess): '''Dukes/Duchesses are the top rank of the Knight class. They mastered all of their training and skill in order to receive this rank. They are highly praised and most likely to lead guilds. Their chosen weapons will be max in skill and the design will be final. The Knights '''Founder *Major Brandon Masters *Thomas Rook *Lewis Wingfield Instructors *Unknown Rookies *Justin Alec *Eric Benz *Leon Burrell *Grace Doyle *Henry & Elizabeth de Francis *Aiden Gale *Jeremiah Harlington *Kynan Huston *Aaron Kennard III *Aileen Kingston *Landon Kynason *Kory Lanford *Richard Laurent *Layne Lawson *Rhett Park *Xavier Peterson *Robert Pierson *Ginger Piez *Daniel Smith *Mason Thrussell *JayQuan Wash *Ace Wingfield